<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About time by Romanticide09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555721">About time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticide09/pseuds/Romanticide09'>Romanticide09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World, riarkle - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, In Love, Riarkle, girl meets world - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticide09/pseuds/Romanticide09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little spat between Riarkle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to post this because I never did on here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Riley, and Farkle are engaged. They live together. That is all you really need to now. Just a moment in time fic.)</p>
<p>A door slammed loudly reverberating<br/>
through the two bedroom home Farkle shared with his Fiance. He<br/>
removed his tie in a flash, and tossed in the couch waiting for Riley<br/>
to return from their bedroom. Hoping to get past the miscommunication<br/>
they were having, and clear the air between them. The sound of<br/>
Riley’s footsteps filled his senses as he slipped off his shoes<br/>
waiting for her to say something.</p>
<p>“I just don’t get it Farkle.”<br/>
Almost as if on cue Riley spoke so Farkle stood back up his lifting<br/>
his head up to meet her eyes. “You are suppose to discuss these<br/>
kind of things me. I’m your fiance.  Last time I checked you don’t<br/>
just spring the fact you accepted to maybe take a job in japan!”</p>
<p>He sighed sticking his hands in his<br/>
pocket. The reason he hadn’t brought it up yet is, because he knew<br/>
what her reaction would be. He hadn’t meant for it to slip out on<br/>
their anniversary date, but hiding something had grown too difficult<br/>
for him especially when Riley had started to choke up at a present<br/>
she was about to give him. </p>
<p>Which he never got to have since Riley had<br/>
tossed it out the window while they were driving home. “Your<br/>
missing the keyword their princess. Maybe. That I would maybe take a<br/>
job in Japan.” Keeping his voice soft.</p>
<p>Riley couldn’t believe him right now,<br/>
and the fact he was so calm was making her more upset. “It<br/>
shouldn’t of been a maybe in the first place! Our whole lives our<br/>
here for you to even “maybe” think about leaving it all behind.”<br/>
The tears starting forming in her eyes, but she wouldn’t dare cry in<br/>
front him. “At least you could brought it up once before it became<br/>
an option.”</p>
<p>Slipping his hands out of his pockets<br/>
Farkle reached out for her, But she retracted away from him. He knew<br/>
she was on the edge of tears, and he hated it was his fault. Damn he<br/>
should of said something earlier. It was time for him to find away to<br/>
explain it to her.“Riley, Baby. You didn’t let me finish.” Once<br/>
again he tried to reach out to her, but she shoved his hands away.</p>
<p>“I don’t care  Farkle, and even if I<br/>
did what  could you have said to make It okay?” She threw her hands<br/>
in air in frustration. Her brown eyes staring deeply in to his blue<br/>
ones. The tears finally started to fall as she marched up to Farkle<br/>
waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>Automatically he reached wiping her<br/>
tears away. “I already turned it down that’s what I was trying to<br/>
tell you.” Technically he never would have had to tell her, but he<br/>
felt guilty. So he decided to let it all out not wanting to have<br/>
anything hidden between him, and Riley. He felt a small smack against<br/>
his shoulder making his eyes grow wide. “Fuck you Farkle! Why<br/>
didn’t you start wit…” Just like that Farkle started to chuckle<br/>
which made Riley stop yelling glaring at him.</p>
<p>Riley stared at Farkle in bewilderment<br/>
trying to figure why he could be laughing about. “What’s so funny?”<br/>
She started to tap her foot on the ground.</p>
<p>Closing the space between them Farkle<br/>
placed both of his hand’s on Riley’s face. “So fuck me huh?” When<br/>
she didn’t try to get out of his touch this time a small smile  took<br/>
over his face. “It wasn’t funny, but hearing you cuss was so<br/>
adorable I couldn’t help it.” </p>
<p>His voice growing serious once more<br/>
his thumbs grazing her cheeks. “I’m sorry. I admit I should of<br/>
started with that part, but also you should know I would always<br/>
discuss something big with you if it was needed. I knew I was never<br/>
going to accept it.” He felt Riley arms slowly wrap around his<br/>
chest making him instantly relax his hands sliding too pull her<br/>
against him. Being so happy a grin on her face now even though the<br/>
tears were still coming.</p>
<p>Burying her face in his chest Riley<br/>
could hear how fast his heart was going. He really hadn’t meant to<br/>
hurt her, and she knew that. “Okay I forgive you, but you’re just<br/>
lucky I can’t stay mad at you.” with those words Riley felt<br/>
Farkle’s heart start to slow down. Which made her be able to relax as<br/>
well knowing Farkle was okay. “I love you Farkle, and You owe me a<br/>
redo anniversary date.”  </p>
<p>Placing his chin on Riley’s head as he<br/>
snuggled her tighter. Her scent invading his nostrils in the best way<br/>
possible, and the tightness he had felt in his chest since the dinner<br/>
had gone away. Riley was happy again, and she hand even forgave him<br/>
for his stupidity. “I love you too Riley, and Oh don’t worry I<br/>
already have plans.” He pulled back enough to see her face, and<br/>
gave her a chaste kiss before he was hit with a thought. Stopping<br/>
abruptly with Riley still in his arms. “What was my present?”</p>
<p>Oh Riley had forgotten all about<br/>
tossing the present out the window. Though even if she wouldn’t have<br/>
she still wouldn’t let him have it. That would be his punishment. He<br/>
would have to wait to know, and Riley already knew that would drive<br/>
him crazy. With a smirk Riley slipped out of Farkle’s arms with a<br/>
teasing voice on “Nope you don’t get to know until our new date!”<br/>
She sprinted away up the stairs, but didn’t get to far until she<br/>
heard Farkle following behind her.</p>
<p>“HEY! That’s not fair! It’s still our<br/>
anniversary.” she could hear the playfulness in his voice as she<br/>
kept moving. She was inches from the bedroom before she got tackled<br/>
on to landing face to face with her Fiance. It made no sense, but<br/>
right now in this moment she fell even more in love with Farkle. </p>
<p>Using her  fingers to move of his bangs that had fallen out of place.<br/>
“Four years down, and always to go.” Riley said suddenly, and she<br/>
watched as Farkle fell down to lay beside her. She eased her head<br/>
over to his chest which was all a flutter again, but in a different<br/>
way.</p>
<p>“Always, and forever.” Farkle said<br/>
happily. It wasn’t long before they were both fast asleep, or at<br/>
least Riley was. Farkle was already up planning a new date. It would<br/>
be truly show his love for Riley.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>